Just a good day
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: brief pure average smut of Reno and Cloud by request. Enjoy my little beasties.


a/n: Hope this is good enough for you. You are still my Stephen.

Today is a good day. You know when you just feel it and it's just so so good? Like that.  
BUT. Naturally theres got to be something missing. There always is if you look hard enough.  
Reno sighed. The thing that was missing from him was a certainly little blonde bitch by the name of Cloud. He tried to shrug off the feeling as he walked into a thickly crowded bar, entrients grinding slowly against each other and others downing shots at the greasy bar. His brow forrowed unlike he was a couple of minutes earlier, Reno slumped onto a rickety old stool and ordered a a few vodka shots, straight up. As Reno waited for the drinks he looked over at a couple of the female performers on stage, watching them 'dance'  
with their poles wishing they were men..they were Cloud...tipping back the vodka, drowning himself, not bothering to remember how happy he just was.

Cloud on the other hand was at his apartment. Restless. As in lying on his couch listening to too loud fast music that he couldn't really bother turning off- restless. He sure there was something he could be doing right now...someone he could be doing..his slutty little unhonarable mind thought about calling Vincent..hell even Tifa..Cloud groaned.  
Far out. This was not cool. Suddenly his phone went off. El perfecto timing. Cloud made a spasmed attempt of trying to fall off his sofa while grabbing his cellphone from the table.  
It was a text..from..Reno? Clouds mind flashed and he softly smirked..Reno?? Why not..

Reno fumbled with his phone, he was two parts drunk and texting was almost too hard.  
Besides his better judgement he had texted Cloud with misspelled text of what was supposed to be 'What you up 2?' it didn't quite end up that way. At least Cloud had text back after all. Reno thinking of the cute little blonde ex-SOLDIER..he felt a soft throbbing and heat in his crotch. He bit his lip and his eyes widened when he saw Clouds reply. Reno almost fell of his stool, but managed to get up and walked calmly out of the bar.

Cloud lay topless on his sofa in what he imagined a sexual appeal. Being the lonely horny Cloud he was he could not resist a self invitation basically straight into his pants by Reno. Cloud pouted and thought about the wiry red head..That was a physique and body he had not explored, Reno.. those sweet promising eyes, soft pouty lips..Cloud's thoughts were jogged by a knock at the door. He then realised he forgot to unlock it..Cloud hopped up and opened the door, seeing Reno standing shyly at his door Cloud leaned himself on the door-  
frame and raised an eyebrow.  
"Come in." Cloud tried to not smirk at the pun as Reno followed him in. The door shutting silently behind them.

The walk had been slightly sobering as Reno walked the short distance to Clouds apartment from the club, he wondered if Cloud just wanted company. Or if he was just being polite..Reno frowned and habitually flicked his red fringe off his fine pale features. But now here he was, in Clouds apartment. With Cloud. Who for some reason was topless?.. It wasn't like Reno minded..he doubted anyone would of minded. Clouds body was exceptional.  
Perfect. Like a living sculpture. Reno found himself staring at the living perfection as Cloud fixed drinks.

Cloud hated to dance round things. If the turk was going to bed him then lets just do it!! It was pretty obvious that Reno had something like that on his mind, he couldn't stop staring. Cloud walked to Reno carrying drinks. Reno already smelt of Vodka Cloud noticed as a moved a little closer. Reno hadn't really seemed to notice how close Cloud was, he had just taken his drink and skulled it straight off. Cloud moved in closer. His bare chest almost touching Reno's clothed one. Reno held his drink by his side and blushed.

Reno drunk the drink quickly and let his arm fall to his side. Cloud was so close.  
Reno found himself looking down slightly into the young mans eyes. The infused mako was playing tricks. Was there slight desire there? Reno did not wait to find out and leanied in closer placing his hand on the small of Clouds back, pushing him slowly to his own body.

Cloud felt Reno's slight force and took it as a yes. He ignored everything else and took the others lips with his own. Soft at first, like pressing softly on a silk cushion, then feeling Renos movement in return, Cloud pushed harder and deeper, bringing his arms up feeling the solidness of the shoulders as he wrapped his arms around them. Cloud heard Reno moan as Cloud made the kiss more urgent, and pressed his body roughly up against the others.

When Reno felt Cloud press up against him, the taste of him, the feel of his soft skin at his fingertips..Reno felt himself begun to stiffen and felt his own desire within him grow and extend. Reno let the glass fall to the floor and pushed Cloud up against the closest wall. Roughly dominating the sexy small form in front of him, pushing up urgently and claiming the boy with his hands, mouth, hips. Feeling his hips press against the boys and feeling a slight buldge by his own..Reno let a sound escape his throat and let himself take over the willing boy with his desire and pure lust.

Feeling Reno's definate arousal, Cloud slowly pushed off Renos jacket and began to unbutton the clothing in the way of his prize- Reno's body. The clothing fell to the floor with a definate thud. Cloud felt the goosebumps on Renos skin and the taste of him and cheap alcohol on his lips. The pooling lust in his groin now simulated itself into a very definate arousal matching Renos. Cloud let his fingers find their way the zip and pants restricting the very thing. Cloud's fingers fumbled a little but the pants loosened and dropped to the floor with everything else, revealing Reno very much standing to attention. Cloud cupped it in his hand and began to massage it firmly and in rigid movements.

Reno gulped and bit his lip, with one hand ubove Clouds shoulder and the other at his hip. He always reckoned it felt beter with someone you had feelings for. Sometimes whoring was just rutting and nothing else. Reno came with some final moments of Clouds experienced hands. Reno looked into the boys eyes which were alive with passion.  
"Bedroom." Reno growled. Cloud smirked,  
"Not so kinky are we?" Cloud let his own pants drop to the floor and pulled Reno to him in full force. Cloud slid and ground his own hips into Reno's, revealing in the red heads shortened expressions. Without warning Cloud braced himself and hooked his legs round Renos hips and his back straight against the wall. Cloud wriggled his bottom suggestively into Renos hips. Reno took the hint and with one arm braced at Clouds waist he brought his hand up and began to stroke Cloud's opening softly. Cloud moaned then hissed as Reno entered him with a finger, then two, causing Cloud to moan and writhe, trying hard not to buck. Reno stretched Cloud and as he took his fingers out he swiftly entered Cloud at the same time.

Cloud gasped and moaned, dipping his head down, catching Renos lips with his own.  
Reno bucked up softly and started to create a rythm, capturing Cloud against the wall, allowing himself all the movement. He ground Cloud into the wall revealing in the pure perfection and beauty in front of him, the bunched muscled working with the orgasm and the suculent skin beading with sweat as movement was working him. Cloud arched his back and bought his head back groaning in time with Reno as he grunted with the pounding movements into Clouds deep recesses. Reno was close and could feel the orgasm coming. He took clouds weping sex in his unsuspensioned hand and began to stiffly pull at his stiff penis with his fast hand.

Reno felt his thigh muscles begin to shake as he slowed in movements making the orgasm last. Cloud came with a last stroke of Reno's hand and Reno came with a last few thrusts. Pulling himself out of Cloud with a sigh he caught the boys lips in a lingering kiss. Cloud leaned back and playfully flicked the red strands framing Reno's pointed sultry face. Reno smirked and caught Clouds hand, leaning in and nuzzling at his neck, nipping it and tasting his skin. Reno's pupils dilated as he felt Cloud's touch stroke over his buttocks and then to his penis. Lifting his head up and sucking Cloud's already full bottom lip.  
"So you want kinky huh?"

a/n: "uhh..yes?!"- ViolaThunder "Who says you get to watch?"- Reno "I'm writing"  
"Right...cough"-Reno "So whats kinky to you then?"-Cloud "CLOUD!!!" VT/ Reno 


End file.
